Perlawanan
by Domisaurus
Summary: Semua berawal dari ide Kadota.


**Title:** Perlawanan

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** OOC, crack dan implicit slash

**.**

Izaya sibuk memotret dengan ponselnya dari atap sekolah. Menjadikan perkelahian Shizuo melawan anak-anak berandalan kota sebelah sebagai objek. Shinra di sebelahnya bersandar pada tepian sementara Kadota di dekatnya mengamati cara berkelahi Shizuo yang benar-benar asal dan seringkali gerakannya kurang efektif itu.

"Ooh! Lihat itu, Shizu-chan mencabut gawang sepakbola!" Izaya terkikik sebelum kemudian bertepuk tangan ketika Shizuo melempar benda itu sebagai pamungkas untuk menghabisi lawannya yang masih bisa berdiri. Tak lama setelah itu, si pirang di bawah sana melirik ke atas, tempat Izaya berada. Kemudian mencabut salah satu tiang lampu dan...melemparnya ke arah si bangsat Izaya. Izaya tentunya langsung melompat menghindar. Meski Kadota di sebelahnya terkena sedikit, menyayat sisi lengan seragamnya. Sementara Shinra cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela napas.

"Kyahahah! Nggak kena! Weeee! Protozoa bodoh~!"

"Kutu bangsat! Awas kau! Jangan lari!" Shizuo segera menghambur naik tangga ke arah atap sekolah. Tapi Izaya langsung melompat turun ke lantai bawahnya begitu Shizuo sampai. Ritual kejar-kejaran mereka saat itu masih cukup baru, sehingga Shizuo belum cukup mampu untuk meniru kemampuan Izaya lompat sana-sini. Alih-alih, ia hanya mampu menggeram dan menyobek net yang menjadi pagar pembatas. Barulah setelah itu ia menyadari kesalahannya pada Kadota.

"Maaf ya, Kadota," ujar Shizuo. "Hmm, ongkos menjahit baju itu jadi berapa ya? Sekitar tujuh puluh lima yen?" gumamnya kemudian.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa, Shizuo. Aku bisa memperbaiki bajuku sendiri," sahut Kadota.

"Benar-benar, deh. Kau tidak bisa santai sedikit kalau melihat Izaya, ya?" kata Shinra.

Shizuo mendecak, "Mana bisa rileks lihat muka dan hawa bangsatnya!"

"Yah, tapi buang-buang tenaga meladeninya dengan emosi," tambah Kadota. "Apa kau tidak mencoba memikirkan metode lain untuk membalasnya?"

"Metode lain?"

"Iya. Misalnya dengan cara lembut?" Kadota mengangkat bahu. Shizuo refleks berjengit. Kata sifat 'lembut' beriringan si bangsat Izaya itu tidak cocok. Seperti menyandingkan tahi kuda dengan bidadari.

"Maksudku, dia selalu mengerjaimu karena kau selalu akan menggunakan otot untuk melawannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau bersikap baik? Dugaanku, dia akan jijik setengah mati dan setelah itu kelakuannya yang senang mengganggu bisa agak reda," Kadota menjelaskan.

Shinra mengusap dagunya, "Hmm, masuk akal juga.."

"Haaa?" Shizuo masih gagal paham dengan ide Kadota.

"Aku tidak membenci Izaya, sih. Tapi aku ingin lihat bagaimana kalau kau bisa memberi perlawanan? Pasti menarik," Shinra tersenyum, yang diikuti oleh anggukan Kadota. Kalimat-kalimat itu mulai dicerna oleh pikiran Shizuo dan masuk pertimbangannya.

Meski ia tak langsung mengiyakan.

**.**

Sebentar lagi waktunya tidur ketika Shizuo muncul di kamar Kasuka. Adikya itu tengah membaca majalah, dengan ekspresi seperti sedang membaca buku tulis kosong. Shizuo mulai memepertimbangkan saran Kadota, tapi mengingat ia bukan orang yang tahu pasti mengenai standar 'baik', maka menurutnya lebih mudah untuk bertanya pada Kasuka.

"Kenapa, kak?" Kasuka menurunkan bacaannya.

"Sikap baik itu kayak gimana?"

Kasuka mengerjap, "Ha?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sikap baik pada seseorang, lebih bagus kalau dia juga menyadari niatku," terang Shizuo. "Ah! Kalau bisa kau tulis di kertas, ya! Seperti dibuat daftar gitu!" tambahnya kemudian.

Kasuka dia sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menganggguk. "Besok pagi akan kuberikan padamu."

"Terima kasih ya, Kasuka!"

Shizuo menutup pintu, tak melihat adiknya mengambil alat tulis dan menyalin tips-tips dari majalah yang ia baca. Majalah wanita milik ibu mereka. Yang dalam isinya tertulis 'Cara-cara Ampuh Menggaet Gebetan'. Itulah yang Kasuka salin ke dalam catatan. Disertai doa sekaligus harapan bahwa apabila kakaknya memang sedang naksir seseorang, ia akan mengusahakan apapun yang ia bisa untuk membantu.

**.**

"Se-la-mat paagiiiii!" Izaya meletakkan tasnya.

"Pagi, Izaya," sahut Shinra yang duduk di belakangnya. Izaya melihat sekeliling.

"Kawan monstermu itu belum datang, hei, Shinra?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu...mungkin dia berkelahi dulu di suatu tempat," Shinra mengangkat bahu. Tapi tak lama kemudian sosok pirang jangkung itu muncul dari arah pintu. Entah bagaimana daripada langsung menaruh tas, Shizuo menghampiri tempat Shinra. Izaya sudah siap untuk menghindar. Tapi adegan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tak diduganya sama sekali.

"Selamat pagi ba -ah, bukan. Selamat pagi, Izaya," ujar Shizuo. Dengan intonasi yang sangat normal, kalimat yang lengkap, dan tak ada improvisasi 'bangsat' sebagai pengganti subjek. Dan, senyuman yang benar-benar seperti orang normal. "Yo, Shinra."

"Yo, pagi," sahut Shinra. Shizuo setelah itu melangkah ke mejanya. Sementara Izaya masih beku oleh peristiwa mistis yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Kamu denger dia, Shinra?"

"Hm? Denger, kok."

"Dia menyebut namaku."

"Memang."

"Menyebut namaku tanpa 'bangsat'."

"Nyaris tanpa 'bangsat'. Baru 'ba' -nya saja," koreksi Shinra.

Izaya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa si monster itu? Salah makan, ya? Ahahahah! Aku tau kok kamu makan adonan semen tiap pagi!" olok Izaya. Tapi Shizuo tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat fokus pada selembar kertas di atas mejanya. Izaya setelahnya terdiam. Ia duduk di bangkunya begitu guru mereka masuk.

"Izaya, bulu kudukmu berdiri," gumam Shinra.

**.**

Jam istirahat, dan entah bagaimana beberapa anak bertanya-tanya kenapa Shizuo terlihat lebih riang dari biasanya. Ia yang mudah berang itu, hari ini tampak bersiul-siul. Shizuo menatap daftar yang diberikan Kasuka. Nomor satu pada daftar itu sudah ditandainya; _'Menyapanya setiap pagi. Pastikan ia selalu menyadari kehadiranmu di dekatnya'_. Dan meskipun tadi ia sangat ingin meninju Izaya soal adonan semen, Shizuo merasa kekesalannya sudah terbayar karena tadi Izaya diam dengan sendirinya. Shizuo lalu melirik nomor dua; _'Selalu tawarkan bantuan apabila ia sedang kesulitan'_. Hmm, yang satu ini perlu waktu yang tepat.

**.**

"Sungguh, Chizuru-chan? Kalau begitu tolong, ya," Izaya berbicara dengan seorang anak perempuan di tangga, dengan posisi sedikit menyudutkan gadis itu yang wajahnya bersemu merah. Yang bernama Chizuru itu mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau dia mau kembali ke kelas. Ia tidak menyadari Izaya melompat-lompat di tangga dan nyaris tersandung apabila Shizuo tidak sedang kebetulan menaiki tangga itu. Izaya jatuh ke dekapannya si pirang jangkung itu dengan amat dramatis.

Izaya berjengit seketika.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan, ku-maksudku Izaya. Kalau kau sampai terluka, sayang, kan?" Shizuo tersenyum padanya. Izaya merinding lagi. Kali ini lebih hebat dari yang tadi pagi. Terutama karena faktor jarak mereka yang teramat dekat, dekapan Shizuo yang bagaimanapun terasa hangat, kedua tangannya yang menahan Izaya dengan mantap, dan juga, senyuman itu. Dari mana si bodoh ini belajar tersenyum seperti itu? _'Kenapa dia jadi ganteng? Eits, Izaya! Dia itu protozoa bodoh modal otot! Ganteng sih, tapi tetap ingat sisi jeleknya saja!'_

"Le-lepas...Shizu-chan..." Izaya meronta pelan.

"Ah, maaf," Shizuo melepaskan dekapannya. "Kamu terluka? Ada yang sakit?"

Sesuatu terasa memenuhi dada Izaya dan ia merasa risih dengan itu. Buru-buru ia mendorong Shizuo agar minggir. Tak ada keputusan yang lebih tepat dari menyingkir secepatnya. Belum menyadari kalau ternyata kakinya terkilir.

**.**

Izaya membiarkan cedera di kakinya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari ia berjalan agak terseok. Tapi ia masa bodoh dengan itu. Entah kenapa hari ini Shizu-chan sangat aneh. Saking anehnya, sampai membuat pikirannya sendiri aneh. Izaya tak suka kalau tak memiliki kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sekeliling, menunggu sepi setelah jam bubar sekolah, agar ia bisa jalan dengan tenang dan sebisa mungkin menghindari Shizuo.

Tapi memang semesta mendukung niat Shizuo. Pemuda itu ternyata juga belum pulang karena harus menjalani detensi, dan ia tepat memergoki Izaya yang tengah susah payah berjalan.

"Izaya!" si empunya nama serasa ingin melejit mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Dan ia tak bisa lari kali ini.

"Shi-Shizu-chan..." Izaya mencengkram bagian depan kaosnya.

"Aah, sudah kuduga. Kau memang terluka," pandangan Shizuo tertuju pada kaki Izaya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" ujar izaya cepat. Kenapa juga dia malah gagap di depan Shizuo?

"Kalau susah jalannya, kau mau kugendong?"

"Kyaa-!" Izaya buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Tidak apa-apa," Shizuo dengan mudahnya mengangkat Izaya, dengan tangannya menahan punggung Izaya sementara yang satu lagi menahan sebelah dalam tungkainya. Seperti pengantin baru.

"Aku nggak mau kayak gini! Turunin aku! Turunin, bodoh!" Izaya mengeluarkan pisau, menusuk bagian mana saja dari lengan Shizuo.

"Habis maunya gimana?" tanya Shizuo.

"Di belakang saja!"

Shizuo akhirnya menggendongnya di punggung. Meskipun ini jelas tidak se-memalukan posisi sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja di sini lebih banyak yang bisa ia rasakan dari Shizuo. Aroma rokoknya yang pekat, punggungnya yang lebar dan hangat. Izaya pernah membaca hal ini di serial cantik, merasa geli dengan hal itu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ia akan mengalami hal menggelikan itu sendiri? Ditambah jantungnya berdegup kencang pula! Ia ingin membenamkan wajahnya biar tak ada yang lihat, tapi kalau itu dilakukannya, maka aroma tubuh Shizuo akan semakin banyak dihirupnya. Otaknya akan mengingat itu, dan bisa jadi ia takkan bisa lupa untuk selamanya.

Shizuo mengantarnya sampai rumah. Izaya bersumpah ia tak akan masuk sekolah dulu besok. Kalau bisa lusa juga sekalian.

**.**

Tapi rencananya tak berjalan. Izaya hanya absen satu hari dan sudah masuk keesokan harinya. "Pagi, Izaya," sapa Shinra. "Jadi kakimu terkilir? Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Yah, sudah agak lumayan. Seharusnya aku istirahat, tapi aku memaksakan diri masuk," respon Izaya, suram.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Kau percaya tidak, teman protozoamu itu kemarin menjengukku. Membawakan makanan. Menemaniku –dia mungkin tak akan beranjak kalau aku tak pura-pura tidur, bahkan mengajak adik-adikku main! Gila, nggak?"

Shinra membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "Wow. Mungkin teorimu soal menu sarapan itu benar. Barangkali makan adonan semen-lah yang membuat emosinya kacau selama ini. Kalau menunya diganti mur dan baut, ia bisa berubah santun, ya. Tapi bisa jadi linggis juga dapat membantu perkembangan mentalnya," ujar Shinra entah serius atau bercanda.

"Entahlah. Aku masuk hari ini karena aku tak mau ia datang ke rumah lagi. Mairu dan Kururi bahkan mengira dia pacarku! Ew!" Izaya bergidik. Dan ketika ia menyadari Shizuo masuk kelas, ia lekas duduk tenang di bangkunya. Ia geram, ia benci dengan situasi ini. Tapi melihat Shizuo membuatnya merasakan sesuatu. Kepalanya jadi aneh. Ini pasti gara-gara Shizuo. Bodoh itu memang menular! Izaya bertekad untuk membalasnya.

**.**

Jam istirahat. Shizuo merokok di atap sekolah ditemani udara yang bersahabat. Ia rasanya ingin tertawa karena ide Kadota yang diikuti dengan usahanya cukup membuahkan hasil. Izaya seperti menjaga jarak dengannya untuk beberapa saat, dan sudah beberapa hari ini tak ada orang-orang yang berasal entah darimana berniat mengajaknya berkelahi. Hidupnya tenang, seperti arti namanya. Ia tak membayangkan hal ini bisa terjadi sekalipun sejak mengenal Izaya. Tapi berkat Kadota dan Kasuka, ia dapat juga kesempatan ini. Mungkin nanti Shizuo harus mentraktir mereka es krim.

Shizuo refleks menengok ke arah pintu ketika ia mendengar suara engsel berkarat mengayun. Izaya muncul dari baliknya.

"Kenapa, Izaya?"

Si rambut hitam itu mengeluarkan pisau, mengacungkannya ke arah Shizuo.

"Aku mau menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Haa?" Shizuo malah mendekat, dan Izaya buru-buru menggerakkan pisau itu dengan liar karena perasaan sesak di dadanya muncul lagi. Ia tak suka menatap wajah itu. Sekarang bahkan, hidungnya seperti peka pada aroma tubuh Shizuo. Namun sayangnya Izaya tidak sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Perubahan Shizuo ternyata membawa dampak juga padanya. Ia jadi geram karena kelakuan Shizuo yang tidak bisa diduga. Sekali monster seharusnya tetap monster.

Shizuo menepis serangan Izaya, berusaha mengambil pisau dari tangannya. Tapi pisau itu terlempar dan Izaya menendang perutnya cukup keras sampai Shizuo jatuh. Si pirang itu segera bangkit. Pandangannya mencari ke mana pisau terlempar. Izaya menahannya buru-buru, meski Shizuo akhirnya berhasil meraih pisau itu. Ketika Shizuo berbalik, sisi runcing piisau itu mengenai kaus bagian bawah Izaya yang berniat membalasnya. Suara kain yang sobek terdengar jelas.

"Aah..." Shizuo belum tau ingin berkomentar apa soal itu. Tapi Izaya melotot memandangi kausnya yang sobek, menganga nyaris sisi ke sisi. "Kaosmu..."

"Shizu-chan tau nggak, kalau ini baju kesukaanku...?"

"Nggak."

"Terus?" Izaya melanjutkan.

"Apanya yang terus? Lagian kamu kan punya sekodi yang kayak gini," Shizuo balik bertanya.

"Ya tanggung jawab kamu gimana, dong! Bajuku rusak, kita masih di sekolah, masih ada kelas sampai tiga jam lagi! Kamu udah bikin aku berantakan kayak gembel!" repet Izaya.

Kalau saja Shizuo tak ingat soal aktingnya, ia mungkin sudah meninju kutu bangsat satu itu. Izaya terus mengoceh, seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju arah pintu untuk kembali. Tapi Shizuo tangkas menarik tangannya sebelum ia menjauh. Izaya bersumpah perbuatan Shizuo itu menjadikan rasa benci padanya naik sepuluh level. Ada semacam aliran listrik dan getaran aneh yang semakin menyerangnya. Ini lebih dari yang kemarin-kemarin, karena baru hari ini Shizuo memegang tangan Izaya.

"Lepas!" Izaya mengibas tangan Shizuo yang menggenggamnya.

"Tapi kamu denger dulu!" nada Shizuo meninggi. Izaya merasa adegan ini semakin konyol, terlebih karena ini persis adegan film romantis dengan plot klise yang membuatnya kerap geli setengah hidup.

Namun Izaya hanya manusia tanpa kekuatan super layaknya si pirang itu. Dengan mudah Shizuo menariknya, menyudutkannya ke tembok. Kedua lengan cowok itu bagai mengurungnya. Sekarang Izaya tak bisa menghindar dari semua hal yang sedang begitu ia benci dari Shizuo. Wajahnya, aroma tubuhnya, matanya, suaranya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah merusak bajumu, oke?"

Izaya merasakan mukanya panas. Ia menunduk, tidak mau Shizuo sampai menyadarinya. Mulutnya mengatup rapat.

"Aku ada baju olahraga bersih di loker. Aku akan pinjami itu padamu. Memang akan kebesaran, sih. Tapi lebih baik kan daripada perutmu masuk angin?"

Si rambut hitam menelan ludah ketika ia merasakan tangan hangat Shizuo menyentuh kulitnya.

"Oke?"

Izaya serasa ingin meledak. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi Shizuo berhasil membuatnya kacau. Sekacau-kacaunya.

**.**

Shinra memandang Izaya yang baru datang, memerhatikan yang tak biasa dari penampilan temannya siang itu. Izaya orang yang cukup modis dan punya idealisme soal gaya. Namun entah bagaimana, saat itu ia mengenakan baju olah raga –di saat tak ada jam olah raga, yang bukan ukurannya karena selain bagian bawahnya hampir mencapai paha, lengannya juga digulung dua kali.

"Kenapa bajumu?" tanya Shinra.

Izaya diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tersangkut paku dan sobek."

"Oh," bibir Shinra membulat.

Shinra membetulkan kacamatanya ketika ia menemukan kejanggalan lain di baju itu. Tulisan di dada kiri nampak kurang jelas karena lipatan, tapi setelah diperhatikan, ia bisa melihatnya.

"Heiwajima? Itu baju Shizuo?"

"Apa?!"

"Tertulis di di situ," tunjuk Shinra.

Izaya mendengus emosi, "Aku mau ke toilet," ujarnya segera bangkit dan keluar. Baju sialan itu, ia mau cabik-cabik bagian namanya, sambil membayangkan mencabik-cabik pula si empunya.

Lebih sialnya lagi, sekarang aroma tubuh Shizuo akan menempel di kulitnya.

**.**

"Aku pulang!" ujar Shizuo riang. Kasuka muncul menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, kak."

"Aah, Kasuka, kau mau es krim? Kakak akan belikan untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasih! Trik-trik yang kau berikan berhasil, lho!" Shizuo nyengir.

"Hee, jadi kakak sudah menyatakan cinta pada orang itu?"

Shizuo melongo, "Ha? Menyatakan cinta? Aku mengerjai Izaya!" kali ini ia tertawa. Kasuka ikut melongo untuk sekian detik.

"Oh."

"Lucu sekali, lho! Dia jadi semacam salah tingkah padaku! Dan saat aku menyudutkannya tadi siang, mukanya semerah ceri! Entah kenapa, sikapnya jadi seperti perawan desa begitu! Rasanya ingin kutunjukkan padamu!"

"Aah, berhasil dengan baik. Syukurlah. Ayo kita rayakan, kak."

Kasuka memilih untuk tak pernah bilang.

**.**

**A/N:** Entah kenapa pengen nulis sesuatu yang serius, yang jadi malah crack terus. Mumpung aku lagi ada ide dan waktu buat nulis jadi di publish yang ada dulu. Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca dan silakan komen apa aja :3


End file.
